Gamma World
Gamma World is a fan film in Phase 3 of the real life MCU. aka Earth-199999. It is a ensemble cast film, and the first non-avengers film to feature multiple Earth based heroes in leading roles. It serves as a sequel to The Incredible Hulk, Captain America: Civil War, and Avengers: Age Of Ultron. It is loosely based off of the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes two-part episode of the same name. Premise The HYDRA's reveal still has impacts on the world as SHIELD agents Leo Fitz, Bobbi Morse and Jemma Simmons are on the trail of Samuel Stern, aka The Leader. They chase him down into a small desert town in Colorado before they are caught in a trap that engulfs the town in gamma rays,turning everyone inside into Hulks. Bobbi escapes and contacts Clint Barton, whom assembles himself, Hulk, Quicksilver and the vision as they meet the agents of SHIELD (Mack, Bobbi and May) and prepare to enter the ever expanding dome that is turning everything into gamma monsters. The heroes at the scene suit up in gamma containment outfits (apart from Hulk and Vision) and head into the town to find everyone inside has turned into gamma monsters like Hulk himself. They encounter The Absorbing Man and the Abomination, revealing where they have been since breaking from prison containment. In the ensuring battle Quicksilver's suit is destroyed, turning him into a raging gamma monster while keeping his super speed in the process. In the end the four stop the three villains just as the gamma dome begins to get out of control. All people turned are returned to their usual effects as General Talbot and General Ross take the villains away. Bruce meets Betty Ross for the first time since 2008 as they share a conversation before she leaves, seeing what he has done with abilities and his curse in his new life as a hero. Meanwhile Hawkeye offers Mockingbird and Vision places at a new Avengers team of his own, where he plans to set up a second team "somewhere on the West Coast" The after credits scene involves Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Vision and cameo appearances from Falcon, War Machine and Wasp as they look around in glee in a mansion. Hawkeye looks up at the Seattle space needle as he smiles and closes the double doors, both with the Avengers logo engraved on the door. Characters Heroes * Bruce Banner / The Hulk * Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver * Victor Shade / The Vision Agents of SHIELD * Bobbi Morse / Mockingbird * Agent Leo Fitz * Agent Jemma Simmons * Agent 'Mack'''' '''Mackenzie * Agent Melinda May Villains * Samuel Sterns / The Leader * Emil Blonsky / Abomination * Carl "Crusher" Creel / Absorbing Man Trivia * This film is based off of the two-part Avengers: earth's mightiest heroes episodes of the same name. * This is the only film to have the main protagonist shared between two characters. * This film provides a in-universe fill in for many characters who were left with empty stories for much of Phase 2 and 3. * This is the first appearance of Betty Ross since 2008's The Incredible Hulk. Category:Jaga 321